


The Original Lost Boys

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [36]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, International Fanworks Day 2018, Lost chapter, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, vault of the dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Peter Pan and Felix reunite after sixty years of the latter healing from his wounds.  And, while in the Vault of the Dark One, Pan finds an interesting artifact…





	The Original Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkest Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544592) by [JiminysJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal). 



Sixty years he had waited. Malcolm Stiltskin had opened up his heart to Darkness, changed his name to Peter Pan, and given up his son for youth, so this had better be worth it. Ironic. He was now walking into that very son’s Vault. He removed the hood of the pied cloak he was wearing and descended down the staircase.

Pan walked into the main room of the Vault and up to the healing pod where his beloved Felix had been resting — recuperating in suspended animation — for the last six decades. His eyebrow rose, as it opened up. Felix awoke, his wounds healed. The scar down his face serving as a reminder of what happened so long ago.

“Malcolm?” Felix said, as he opened his eyes.

“It’s ‘Peter Pan,’ now,” he explained, as he helped his fiancé out of the pod, “And unlike Malcolm Stiltskin, Peter Pan _never_ fails!”

Felix smirked as his feet touched the ground, “Well, that’s good, I suppose!” He looked around the room. “Now, would you mind explaining to me where the Hell I am!?”

“The Vault of the Dark One!” Peter explained. Noticing Felix’s smile, he continued, “But, your father’s no longer alive. My son killed him.”

“Your SON!?”

“I…I’ll explain later. You know, he kind of reminds me of him. Your dad, that is. His son is the world to him. The whole reason he took on the mantle. _My_ father enslaved yours. Started a war. The worst war you could imagine. Blood stained the skies.”

Felix couldn’t even remotely believe what he was hearing. _What kind of war was this!?_ “I — Um…” But he was at a loss for words.

“But I have magic, now! I can FLY!” He rose into the air, which made Felix smile. When he landed, Pan spotted something on a small table by him — a pan flute. He smirked, as he picked it up. “How fitting.” He gave them a try, but nothing happened.

“Must be broken,” Felix responded.

“Yeah.” Pan tried the rest of the pipes. Nothing. “Huh.” He inspected them but could find nothing of, ahem, note.

Felix looked at the pipes more closely. “Wait, hold on.” Pan looked up. Felix continued, “Yeah…Yeah! Yeah, I _know_ those pipes!” Pan listened intently, as he explained, “My father came across them once, in his travels. According to legend, they can only be heard by those who feel _unloved_. It lures them, like a Siren’s song.”

“Fascinating!” Pan exclaimed, as his eyebrow rose once again. “Come on, Felix.” He put his arm around Felix’s shoulder. “Let’s go home!”


End file.
